


Tales of Graces Fractured

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Comedy, Early Work, Gen, Humor, Parody, permanent hiatus, story snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The f of this fic stands for fractured, and this is the fractured story in which Asbel adopts Sophie immediately, because this is what all kids want to do when they find other kids with amnesia, and the game is humorously unraveled from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Graces Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was supposed to be a like a parody you would find on youtube except written. I wanted to do the entire game and use the script to make it easier on myself, but for the life of me I have been unable to find it at all (let alone in English). As you can notice from the bit I did write, I also wanted to play on the actual game mechanics as well.
> 
> My main joke/focus of this entire thing was supposed to be the fact that Asbel thought of Sophie as his daughter from the moment he met her.
> 
> Anyway, none of this is actual story. Just some small bits I wrote up back when I was desperately searching for the script.

“You’re weird…like you’re not even human…anyway let’s go,” Asbel said without a care in the world to the young girl he'd just found lying in the floor bed.

 

"Hmmm," Asbel hummed to himself in thought. "Our objective is to head back to Lhant. But, why don't we level up some first since there is a healing spring."

"That sounds like a smart idea!" Hubert said brightening. "If we level up, then the monsters won't be as scary."

"Yeah," Asbel agreed. "Sure is convenient that there just happens to be a spring here that fully rejuvenates us."

 

While talking to townspeople about Sophie. They enter Residence and find pork in the closet.

“Hey Asbel you wouldn’t know why there is pork in here would you?” Cheria asked raising an eyebrow at him sternly.

“Uh, why would I know?” But of course he did know, because he had put that pork there months ago as a prank.

"Ew," she complained, stiffing near the piece of meat. "It's gone rotten!"

"Really? My bad. Oh!" He quickly covered his mouth after realizing his mistake.

"So it was you who did this? Shame on you, Asbel! You clean this mess up, right now!"

 

They see the Traveling Beastmaster. “She must be from the circus or be a spy. Or she could be a robot.”

 

Asbel talking to his father:

“Don’t worry about it. I can take care of her.”

“What? This is a girl Asbel not a dog,” his father said as if Asbel were stupid to not realize this.

“I can take care of her!" Asbel assured. "Until she finds her family she will be my daughter.” He beat his chest proudly.

“This is foolishness.”

“I’m serious.”

His father arched an eyebrow, frowning. “Do you even understand what you’re saying?”

 

“What do you mean you’re gonna take care of her?” Cheria asked indignant. 

“I just mean that I’ll act as her father until we find out who she is.” 

Cheria fainted.

 

Asbel talking to his father:

“It’s so like you to send my brother away forever and not even tell me first.”

 

"Where next?" Cheria asked.

"I can’t remember where we are going. Good thing we have this niffy guide that tells us where we are going."


End file.
